Just Cause I Like the Word Kinky
by otakufreakCC
Summary: Well I have no idea what to write for the summary. Byakuya on top. Ichigo is not gonna be on top. EVER! Cause i dont want him to be. And if somebody wants to help me with the storyline they can read this and then send me a message!
1. The Beginning

Cause I Just Like the Word Kinky

Disclaimer: HA! I am sooooooooooooooo not that creative!

Fucking.

He couldn't comprehend it.

No matter how much he thought of the matter (which was a lot) Ichigo just couldn't understand why somebody would want to be bend over a hard object, say….like a desk, and then be impaled with another hard object, say… like a vibrator, or maybe even something more_ real_, up the butt.

It just didn't make sense.

Excepally since it hurt.

He knew that it did from his experiences of boyhood when his friends would stick a finger up his butt to scare him (which he admits did scare the crap out of him).

And that was only ONE finger.

And now being a grown adult male….if 17 counts…he knew that the size of a dick was much larger than that.

In some cases _much_ larger.

So he just could not understand why some men just begged to be fucked up the ass, or spanked, or paddled, or whatever other kinky things one could think of.

Of course one might be wondering why Kurosaki Ichigo, a perfectly straight male, was thinking of two men fucking.

Who knew that his sweet little innocent sister, Yuzu, would read about such things?

When asked about it all she said was, "I read it for the romance." This didn't convince Ichigo one bit.

"If you read it for the romance why is there men fu- making love with each other on every other page?"

"Well that is how men show there passion! They get physical, come on onii-chan I thought you would know that with all the 'talking' you do with your fists, it is the same thing is it not?"

And with that she walked away before her onii-chan could say another word.

This incident happened about half a year ago and he thought he had rid of the thoughts until he met

…..that man.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yes, that's right, KUCHIKI.

As in his best friends older brother. His _**violent**_ best friend's older brother. His violent best friend who would without a doubt _kill_ him if she ever found out that Ichigo wanted to mess with her _precious_ onii-chan…not that he wanted to mess with him of course.

Just…well he didn't really know what he wanted.

But he knew he didn't just want to mess with the man. And as a few weeks went by he became surer of that fact.

Which in his opinion royally sucked because even if he did admit to the fact that he thought Byakuya sexy, and dark, and mysterious, and handsome, and powerful, and just flat out dreamy, he did not want to think about himself being bent over some hard surface and then having something big, long, and wet shoved up his ass.

He just couldn't! And god knows he could not think about fucking Byakuya, that was so very wrong

.…..but having Byakuya fuck him would be….

'NO! I did NOT just THINK THAT!' Ichigo tried shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts but the picture of him being bent over a des-

'NO! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!'

Ichigo liked to believe that he was straight as can be (even though he already admitted to liking a man) but maybe he just liked him.

Maybe he was taking this all out of proportion because of that stupid book he found of Yuzu's.

Maybe he didn't really _like_ like the man.

But just simply liked him.

As a friend.

Maybe that was it.

Probably was.

No, had to be, _right_?

He couldn't possible like like a man if the thought of fucking a man _disgusted_ him, right?

Right.

Not to mention touching another man.

Or even kissing another man.

No, these things all _**disgusted**_ him.

Then again the thought of _touching_ Byakuya, or _kissing_ Byakuya made him almost disoriented. But in a _good_ way. A _very_ _good_ way.

"Maybe too good," he thought while looking down at the stiffness between his legs. Ichigo sighed for about the hundredth time that night while trying to complete his homework.

Now knowing that this was impossible, he decided he was going to take a shower, a _cold_ shower, and finally go to bed after running around all day fighting hollows, trying to listen in school, but also thinking about…

…..that man…

…all at the same time.

These things all put together put a very big toll on Ichigo and he finally got up to go take his shower.

His _cold_ shower.

_**Very cold. **_

Hopeing he would not think about anything else until the next day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So! This is pretty much my first time writing…..well anything. I have never even had a journal or a diary before and I am more of a reader, not a writer. And I also skip almost every essay we have to do for English class. Bad habit, I know. Anyways….as you might have read already I am not very creative and I really don't know where to go on from here. I just all of a sudden out of nowhere thought of this little piece of writing when I was reading porn. Sherlock Holmes porn to be exact. A beautiful story written by Dollymop. Which I thought was bloody f-ing brilliant since it is 31 chapters long and has very little plot. I mean that is pretty impressive. I have no idea why I thought of this while I was reading her story but I did and actually wrote it down. And put it on here. And I am super nervous! If anybody reads this and decides to leave a comment don't be afraid to suggest some type of story. I don't just want to write porn by itself (HA!). Well, not yet anyway. I would like to start off with a story. And since I have an impossible dirty mind, sex will just end up happening. Man smex. So please review, tell me what you thought so far, any mistakes?, or suggestings for the future!


	2. It Goes OnAnd On

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:….nope, still couldn't write a whole new world created from my mind…..well I probably could but I would most likely end up insane and last time I checked I was still sane. (Even though some might say otherwise… you go into an absolute rage and beat a couple of people up and everybody starts thinkin ur a lunatic…just can't get a freakin break) Anywaysss…

AN: Ok so, like I say in the disclaimer, not that creative but I'm trying to think of ways the story could go on…..and I thought that I should put up another chapter….of course I didn't know what to write but then I thought well the first chapter is on fucking so the next chapter should be on sucking…and I know, I no usually the fucking comes last but well I'm just hardcore like that! So here you go!

NEW NEW NEW! So yes, this is the updated version of this chapter! It is about midnight which is when I am at my…hyperest?...so that means that there is no more black hole and no more grammar errors! Well at least I hope so….no one is perfect. Anywayz, here ya go!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter ichi-nii? Are you ok?"

"Aw, yeah I'm ok, Karin. I just hurt my tongue."

"How did you do that? By sucking on a sucker?"

Ichigo took the sucker out of his mouth to find that he had made the sucker extremely pointy, almost like a pencil.

"How did that happen?"

"How did what happen, nii-chan?" Yuzu asks as she walks into the dining room to join her two siblings.

Yuzu sets down the laundry she had been carrying and proceeds to look over her nii-chan's shoulder while Karin looks over the other shoulder.

Silence.

Then, out of nowhere, Yuzu bursts out laughing.

"What? What's so funny Yuzu?"

With tears streaming down her face, "Nii…..Nii….Nii-chan….you're….you're…..HAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT!"

"You're….a NATURAL!"

"Wait…what?" Ichigo tilts his head at his sister, confused and baffled.

"A natural? At what?"

He gets no answer as Yuzu is bent over holding her stomach taking very deep breathes.

*Clears throat* "ummm….ichi-nii?"

Ichigo turns toward his other sister. "What Karin?"

"Ummm….can I ask….?"

*long pause*

Ichigo growing irritated "WHAT!"

"Well…..how exactly did u lick that sucker?"

…Ichigo stares at Karin for a minute or two.

"And why exactly do you want to know that?"

"Well….did u lick it in a circular motion?"

*looks away* "…..well no, not really."

"Not really? What else did u do?"

He turns back towards her giving her an incredulous look. "Well gee Karin, what does one do with a SUCKER?"

Not fazed at all by his sarcasm, "So you sucked on it too?"

"It's a sucker Karin; you suck on a sucker, so yes I would have to say that yes I did su- WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS?"

Karin looks at her brother like she has never known him before and just now realized who he really is.

Thinking that Karin is not going to answer him he gets up and starts to go upstairs.

"Ichi-nii?"

Turning around, "WHAT!"

"Are you gay?"

Ichigo slowly, very very slowly, turns around and stares at his sister before he turns a bright shade of red.

"WHY WOULD U THINK THAT!"

Karin smirks, "Ichi-nii, you do realize that you just sucked on that sucker like you would a guy's cock, right?"

Surprised, "KARIN!"

"What? Don't be such a baby ichi-nii."

"IM NOT! I DID _NOT _SUCK ON THAT SUCKER LIKE…..like…." Ichigo is now the shade of Renji's hair and puts his hand over his face trying to calm down.

"Yes, yes you did", Karin says still smirking, "You swirled your tongue in a circle and since there is still a bit of that sucker left I am sure that you only sucked on the _tip_ and not only that but there is _liquid_ coming out of the tip and you sucked it _out_ and that is how you hurt your tongue."

Ichigo stares at her sister now and somehow here smirk manages to grow bigger, "Am I right?"

Ichigo could do nothing but continue staring at Karin.

Because yes, he was licking in a circle.

And yes, he did suck on the tip only (that way the sucker lasts longer).

And yes, he did suck out the juices from the tip.

But, but, but….IN NO WAY WAS HE GAY BECAUSE OF THAT!

Finally managing to speak…..or yell in his case, "NO! Karin I am not gay! OK?"

His sister just continues to smirk but now with an added expression of knowing.

"So….you've never sucked a cock before?"

Exasperated, "KARIN! STOP SAYING COCK!"

Karin sighs and then shakes her head, "You didn't answer my question, ichi-nii."

Ichigo turns around and continues to go up the stairs. "NO, NO, NO! I HAVE NEVER SUCKED A COCK BEFORE!"

Karin watches her brothers retreating back. "Then Yuzu's right."

Once again Ichigo stops going up the stairs and turns around to now look at his other sister who has dropped laundry all around her (from when she found out about her precious nii-chan's…..surprising talent). Karin turns to look at Yuzu as well. Then slowly, almost as if he knows what's coming, "Yuzu's right bout what?"

Karin's smirk returns, "You are a natural."

And then she too proceeds to laugh. With Yuzu starting again soon after.

Ichigo turns Renji red, strawberry red, Spiderman red, LifeSavers cherry flavored red, and any other red that is just RED while standing there trying to think about the incident that just happened. But he soon realizes that he can't over all the loud laughing. So he runs up the stairs to his room and slams his door. He flops down on his bed and barriers his head in his pillow trying to, once again, calm himself down.

After a while (at least 20 min) he has calmed down and has started to think.

After about two seconds he realizes that that was not the smartest move.

Because he realized that when he was sucking that sucker he was thinking about…that man. AGAIN. Just like he seems to be doing more and more recently. Not only that but he was straying to more…dirty(gasp!)….thoughts at the time as well.

"UGH! I can NOT keep on thinking bout this!"

The last time that he thought of dirty thoughts that had to do with…that man…..it didn't end very well. He had decided to take a cold shower, a very cold shower, but it literally took him _hours_ to calm down. He was in there so long that his family started to panic thinking that he had fainted and then drowned. Which then had him _very_ embarrassed as his dad broke the door down wanting to know if his beloved son was ok. Which, at the time, he wasn't ok mentally, but physically, he was perfectly fine. He then proved it by kicking his father so hard he flew back into the hallway. After that he calmed down considerably….seems his father was good for some things.

Anyways…that happened the last time and he didn't want a repeat.

So, after his experience from last time, he did the one thing he knew would work at calming him down.

He thought about his dad.

And not dirty thoughts, but just how annoying and angry he made Ichigo.

Which was not a difficult thing to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stupid place to end it I know but I thought it would be fitting since I did it in the first chapter….tell me what you think please and if you got any ideas don't be afraid to share!


End file.
